Everything Changes
by ChrissyM28144
Summary: One girl in Port Charles is a slayer. Willow, Dawn, and Andrew go to Port Charles to train that slayer. Willow didn’t expect to fall in love and find family along the way. Pairing: Maxie/Spinelli, Jason/Willow, and Dawn/Andrew.


**Chapter One**

**Title:** Everything Changes!  
Rating:

**Summery:** One girl in Port Charles is a slayer. Willow, Dawn, and Andrew go to Port Charles to train that slayer. Willow didn't expect to fall in love and find family along the way.  
Pairing: Maxie/Spinelli, Jason/Willow, and Dawn/Andrew.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They belong to there respective owners.

**Author Notes:** Thank to my beta reader Molly aka JustCallMeMarly

**General Hospital:** This takes place a couple months after the Text Message Killer storyline. If you're a Sam fan be warned this is not a Sam fic. Elizabeth and Jason are not together but everyone knows about Jake.

**BTVS:** Takes place a year after the battle. Willow and Kennedy are not together.

**  
Chapter One  
**  
**Los Angeles, CA**

"So how long does the flight take?" Dawn asked Willow. She, Andrew, and Willow were heading towards Port Charles, New York to track down a slayer. She had begged Buffy to let her go with Andrew and Willow.

"I think maybe it a 5-6 hour flight." Willow told her. She was packing the rest of her clothes and the things she needed for the trip to Port Charles. They were taking the council jet to the Rochester's Airport and then driving to Port Charles.

After the fall of Sunnydale, they first went to Angel's hotel to regroup with Angel's permission. Then Buffy had Willow do some locator spells to find hundreds and thousands of Slayers awaking from the spell that Willow had done during the battle. There were some in Los Angeles already, but they needed a school for the slayers so that they could train. So, they found a building that wasn't being used and they bought it with the council's money. That was two years ago and still they were finding slayers all over the world. When they were done with the training they had a choice of either staying at the school or going back to there families. Most them went back to there 

families.

She was interrupted in her thoughts as Andrew came into the room carrying a folder full of papers.

"I got the file you wanted on Maxie Jones," he told Willow while giving the folder to her.

"Ok, thanks. I will be looking at those on the plane," Willow told him.

Willow was glad that she was getting away. She and Kennedy had big fall out and broke up. Kennedy was still at the school and it was awkward to say the least. She had caught Kennedy sleeping with another slayer and had been so furious at Kennedy that she had kicked her out of their room.

She looked at Dawn and Andrew talking. They both had changed a lot since leaving Sunnydale. Mostly Andrew. He had gotten stronger while training with the slayers and became a Watcher, along with Dawn, under the guide of Giles.

"Are you two ready for the flight?" Willow asked them.

They both said yes. They were to leave in a half an hour.

"So what are we going to do once we get to Port Charles?" Andrew asked her.

"Thanks to council accounts were staying at the Metro-Court Hotel run by Carly and Jasper Jax. Once we're settled in I want you two to patrol while I look for Maxie," Willow told them. They both nodded their heads.  
"We should go downstairs and say goodbye to the others." Willow said.  
They packed up the rest of their luggage and headed downstairs.

**Port Charles, NY**

Maxie Jones was bored. She looked around her room and sighed. It had been two months now since her life changed so drastically. She had lost more people then

she wanted to and still sometimes had nightmares about finding Coop hanging. She never told anyone about her nightmares, not even Spinelli, who she had grown close to since the murders.

She decided to go over to Jason's to see Spinelli. So she got up and went toward her closet door. She didn't realize how hard she had pulled until the doorknob went

through the door, shattering it. Maxie had become freakily strong in the last few months, but it hadn't been obvious until after everything had finally settled down.

Maxie wanted to tell someone but she was afraid they would not take her seriously. But then an idea hit her… She could tell Spinelli! Maybe he would believe her. With that thought in mind, she got dressed and headed towards Jason's penthouse

**The Docks**

Samantha McCall was furious. Lucky wouldn't take her back. She tried everything. She had even tried to have a truce with Liz. But no, St. Elizabeth had come out the winner. She walked towards the water and looked towards Spoon Island. When she heard a noise behind her, Sam turned around to see a guy standing by the stairs looking at her.

"You're Sam McCall aren't you?" the stranger asked. She looked at him. He was handsome with the dark look to him. He had pale skin and black spiking hair. He was not very tall.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sam asked, annoyed. She didn't want to talk to any fan right now. She wasn't in the mood.

"I thought we could maybe have cup a coffee at Kelly's," the stranger said.

"No thank you. I'm not in the mood." She turned and walked toward the other set of stairs. It startled Sam when the stranger grabbed her arms from behind tightly. She could feel his breath down her neck and tried to struggle. He leaned towards her ear and whispered.

"That wasn't an offer."

She gasped when she felt his teeth near to her neck and that was the last thing she could feel before she fell into darkness.

**Chapter**

**Chapter Two**

**Warehouse, Port Charles**

When Sam woke up she felt different and a little dizzy. She looked around to see where was... it looked like an empty warehouse. She had an unexplainable

craving for something… blood?

"Good, you're awake!" the stranger said while coming into the room. Sam looked at him.

"What did you do to me?" Sam asked him.

"What do you think I did?" the stranger asked her. He was leaning on one of the poles, watching her without a care.

"That's why I asked you. I feel so different," Sam told him. She was starting to like the new feeling that she craved.

"I'm your sire." The answer the stranger gave was a little more cryptic than Sam wanted.

"Sire? What's that?" she asked him. "What your name? You know mine."

"Joseph, and you're a vampire," Joseph told her. "A sire is someone who made you into a vampire. "

"A vampire…" Sam said disbelieving him.

"Don't you feel it?" Joseph asked her. "The craving and how strong you've become?"

"I want blood," Sam told him as he aproached her.

Joseph went towards Sam and held out his hand so that she could take it. Sam did and stood up.

"I want to show you something," Joseph said, heading towards the door and leading her outside.

**Jason's Penthouse**

Spinelli was typing away on his computer, as usual, when he heard a knock at the door. He got up, opened it, and saw that Maximista was waiting.

She looked worried and he

hoped nothing was wrong.

"Maximista, are you ok?" Spinelli let her enter and she sat on the couch.

"I need to tell someone…" Maxie said while rubbing her knees in a nervous manner. She hoped that Spinelli would believe her.

He sat down beside her and looked at her. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Ok, you have to believe me, and I'm totally not making this up. Lately, I've notice that I have become stronger and you know me… I'm not that strong. This morning I went to go change…" Maxie looked at Spinelli to see his reaction. "…and opened my closet door. The doorknob literally shattered when it opened. I wasn't even opening it that hard! Then last week, my alarm went off and when I went to turn it off it was on the floor, shattered. Spinelli… I think something is wrong with me!" Maxie threw herself into his arms, hugging him.

She needed Spinelli to believe her. They pulled apart and Spinelli looked at her. "Do you know how long this been going on?"

"Spinelli, I just noticed it, like, last week. I'm not sure how long this has been going on with everything that we had to deal with," Maxie told him.

"Last week? Why didn't you tell me then?" Spinelli asked her.

"I didn't think anyone would have believes me."

"I believe you," Spinelli told her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Do you think you could do some research on it and see what's wrong with me?" Maxie asked him.

"Sure." Spinelli went right to his computer and started looking while Maxie looked on.

**Council's Jet**

Willow was tired. She looked over at Andrew and Dawn and they were already sleeping. Dawn had her head on Andrew's shoulder. Willow smiled at them. She was pretty sure that pretty soon they would become a couple. They both had feelings for 

the other that everyone knew about but them. They were too stubborn to admit them.

They had about one hour left in their travels, so she decided to go through the folder regarding Maxie Jones. This girl had it tough. She looked at the picture that Andrew got from the computer. Blond, blue eyes, average height and build… In the file it said that she had just lost her sister and boyfriend. Willow winced as she read that the girl had found the boyfriend herself. That would not be pleasant, but was a far cry from the worst the Scoobies had faced in Sunnydale. It also appeared that Maxie had heart problems. Willow sighed as she closed the file over her lap. She hoped that when she introduced Maxie to the supernatural world and informed her of her powers that the young blonde wouldn't go crazy.

Looking at her watch, she saw that they had about 20 minutes left of the flight. So, she picked up the papers and walked towards Andrew and Dawn to wake them up.


End file.
